Minecraft Diaries Oneshots!
by RagedRobot
Summary: All credit to the characters go to Aphmau and the voice actors! Based on the amazing minecraft series that she created! Requests are open, and so are 18 ideas as long as there is a plot you give with it!


One day, Y/N was walking around in O'Khasis. This was before the 15 year gap that the people who had been in the War of Phoenix Drop were in. Y/N sighed and shuffled the basket from your hand on to the side of your arm. You were the poor daughter of a baker and your father had sent you on an errand to get one of the slaves from the House of the Ro'Maeve family because they had not brought him the wheat that he needed in order to bake the bread. Your family was set up in the most unfortunate area that there could possibly be. It was in the middle of an alleyway and you were forced to watch customers buy bread and then make out in front of the store, and you had to keep the smile on your face. You were the seller, not somebody who baked- which was odd, because all young females in this time were being forced to bake or farm. However, your family had a good relationship with the Ro'Maeve family, resulting in you being an exception.

You were caught up in your thinking- mostly about why you were not allowed to go outside of the shop unless you were on an errand for your father. The only thing that you could think of is that he was worried for your womanhood. He knew of the people who would take advantage of your small figure in the public without him watching over you. You were only a lady of age 16, and you were a beautiful one to say the least. You had a bubbly personality and you helped as much as was needed. You had (hair length) (hair color) hair, and you had glowing (eye color) eyes. Most boys swooned over you and if you dropped something, they would help you as much as possible.

All of the sudden, the smell of smoke hit you and you knew where you were. You were walking through an alleyway required in order to reach the middle of O'Khasis. Men grinned at you and they spoke under their breath as you quickened your place, desperate to get out of this place as fast as possible. Then, you felt rough hands on your round hips. "Hey baby." A man growled under his breath, his tongue trailing over your soft neck. You growled and shifted, trying your best to get out of the grasp of the harsh man, but his grip was hard around your hips. He pulled you close and you could feel one of his hands brush against your breast. You pulled up one of your legs and kicked him, the heel of your shoe hitting him straight in the knee bone. He hissed in pain and let you go, and you swerved around quickly and your hand connected with his face, a harsh sound ringing through the alleyway.

The noise of men laughing and women giggling echoed in the alley, and you moved quickly until five men stood in front of you, a perverted smile on their face, eyeing your breasts and your butt. One of them turned and grabbed onto your hips, holding you in place while the other ones prepared for... Making you suffer. Then, a deep voice echoed throughout the alleyway. "Stop." The voice said, and the men turned and stared. You looked up as the men parted their ways and got down and bowed. The alleyway was cleared out as the man walked towards you, and held out his pale hand. You slowly took it and he pulled you up. In that short amount of time, you realized how soft his hand was compared to the men in the alleyway, and you only knew one person who was like that- Zane.

Zane looked at you, and concern showed in his blue eye. The other side of his face was covered in black hair. You were staring until he said, his voice slightly muffled by his mask. "Y/N? Are you okay? Can you hear me?" He asked, and a blush rose on your face. "Yes, of course my King. I'm okay." She said softly, and the hint of a smile rose onto Zane's cheeks. "If these people do anything to you, please request for my guards aid or my servants. Why were you coming through this alleyway, anyways?" He asked.

You sighed and nodded, and looked at him once more. "Yes, my king. My father requested of the presence of one of your servants by the name of Matilda. She had forgotten the wheat my mother had bought and we have not been able to produce any bread today, so business has not been plentiful." You said, and he nodded. "I see. Come with me, we will find the servant." He took your hand and placed a gentle kiss on it. You blushed and smiled, nodding as he pulled you along out of the alleyway, and you noticed the minute he left chatter filled the alley. You caught hints of it- hints of talk about your relation to the last son of the Ro'Maeve family, and what would happen if you spoke of what the men had done to you previously.

He pulled you into the sunlight, and the shine of sun against emerald and gold patterns hit your face like somebody just back-handed you. He gently placed his hands on your hips and you blushed. "Z-Zane?! What are you doing?" You asked, flustered. He sighed as he picked you up. "Getting you on my horse, of course. Do you know how to ride?" He asked, and as he settled you on the gold printed saddle he leapt on behind you.

You blinked as the white horse underneath you neighed and picked up its head, and looked at you, waiting for a command. "No. A baker has no need for traveling animals except for cows." You said, looking at him. He smiled and put his hands on yours and guided them to the reins, positioning them into the correct way to hold reins cause the author doesn't know. "Give him a little kick and he'll start going." Zane said, and you did as he told you, and you bounced on the first step the horse gave, and the horse stopped instantly, and Zane laughed.

You didn't know what it was, but something about that dark laugh he gave made you blush and become only a little attracted to the man. He put his hand on your hips and held you down as you gave the horse a little kick once more. The horse started and he moved towards the Ro'Maeve household. "What's his name?" You asked, and he smiled. "Shad." You quickly turned to look at him, eyes wide. The name was forbidden, and you knew that Zane understood that. "But why? H-" He cut you off. "Yes, I understand. But the name is... Attractive, to a horse of his standards. Plus, Shad started as a stable boy-although most people do not know of it."

He knew that you would understand if he gave that explanation, and you did. You nodded and turned back, and you let Shad go a little faster, wanting to get to the household as fast as possible. You kept trotting for 5 minutes until Zane shouted, "Ho!" The horse stopped and looked over, and he stayed still as Zane helped you off. Then, a red haired girl ran up and started to take off the horse's equipment. Zane looked at the girl for a minute before he said softly, "Matilda, where is the wheat the Baker's wife and the Baker's daughter needs?"

Matilda gave a soft, scared look at Zane as she straightened, bowing quickly before she said. "It came in earlier this morning- I am just waiting for the Baker to come and receive it." Zane looked at you, noticing the confusion in your eyes. "Did he not tell you of his daughter coming and picking up the wheat?" He asked. Matilda blinked and shook her head. "The Head Guard refused letters coming in from the residents of the city after the escape of Garte." She said. "Oh, of course." Zane said, nodding in understanding. "Well, the daughter is here to receive the wheat." He explained.

The red-haired girl nodded and ran away from the two to receive the package of wheat. As the female ran away, Zane looked at you. "I'm terribly sorry for the inconvenience, Lady Y/N." He said, and you shrugged. "It's fine, as long as I get the wheat for my father." He nodded and smiled. "Of course. I will see you again soon, my dear." He kissed your hand as Matilda gave you the bag of wheat, and you smiled, a blush running across your cheeks as you ran back towards the alleyway where your bakery and house was located. You dropped off the wheat and you went into your room, a blush still on your face as you curled up on your bed. "He's... Wow." You murmered, closing your eyes. You fell asleep thinking about the man who had helped you out that day.


End file.
